


strength of two

by MarineCamelias



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Emotional Porn, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineCamelias/pseuds/MarineCamelias
Summary: a collection of nsfw naohibi fics made with a friend. have fun.





	strength of two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamtiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtiel/gifts).



> you try to keep your smut under wraps but nooooooo brain doesn't let me.
> 
> naohibi smut collection that i made with dreamtiel. we rp a lot of naohibi and she gave me permission to post some of them. this is that collection. 
> 
> hope you enjoy our shared insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guess who wanted Hibiki fucking Naoto into the mattress. me. 
> 
> :3c

Naoto whines, biting into the pillow It all started with an urge to be fucked into a mattress. Hibiki, being the kind soul, allowed him to indulge in his fantasy. Gods bless his soul, Naoto hummed. It felt too good, and just the foreplay alone was starting to get to him. But he wasn't about to complain. He willingly gave up control, after all. But of course, his own heart thought otherwise. "H-Hibiki... stop playing....” he says as he whines into a pillow. It's getting to be too much, as the stimulation was almost nothing compared to getting fucked. 

Hibiki’s smile was teasing, as he was turning up the setting on the vibrator. “How’s this? Is that good enough for you?” he asks sweetly, knowing that's not what his boyfriend really wants. He runs a hand against Naoto’s back as he works the toy, enjoying the feeling of supple skin covering tense muscle. Watching him writhe was something Hibiki can't get enough of, the sense of controlling him was making him go even more crazy as time goes on.

Naoto keens, wanting the toy deeper inside. He was actually craving Hibiki, but he knew now that complaining wouldn't get him what he wanted. The vibration was getting to be too much. He tried his best to keep complaints to a minimum, but begging didn't exactly count as that, his mind supplied. "Hah.... _m-more…_ ” 

Hibiki obliges and pushes the vibrator in a little deeper, wriggling it slightly in hopes of getting a reaction. It works, as Naoto’s whole body shudders and lets out a loud whine, leaving Hibiki smiling. “You look adorable like this...~” he cooed, letting his free hand caress the head of Naoto's cock and tease it gently. "F-Fuck...! _I-I love you...!_ " Naoto manages to choke out through the haze of pleasure. He couldn't help but profess his love as white hot pleasure shook him down to his core.

Hibiki shudders slightly as he keeps working the vibrator into Naoto’s ass. “I won’t keep you waiting if you won’t keep me waiting.” he muses, Naoto licking his lips in response. This was his chance. "Mmmn... please... p-please, more..." he replies, head turning to face his boyfriend. He was reaching his breaking point, but he didn't want it to be because of a stupid toy. He'd rather lose it to Hibiki fucking him.

“Tell me, are you going to top me tonight or will I have to do it?” Hibiki hums, eventually moving his hand to trace a finger along Naoto’s neckline. He shudders underneath the touch, jaw slacking slightly. Hibiki was trying his best to remain calm so he didn't give him what he wanted, but the sight of Naoto on edge was simply not enough for him to stop teasing. "Fuck me... Fuck me, please! Fuck me like a _slut,_ gods, Hibiki...!" Naoto moaned as Hibiki continued working the vibrator, leaving him to shudder. 

“Very well.” and with a sly smile, Hibiki gently pushes Naoto onto his back, removing the vibrator as slowly as he could. Naoto’s glad that it had been removed, but that didn't stop him from whimpering when he was left empty. Soon enough, Naoto was filled again with Hibiki's fingers as he spread a generous amount of lube inside. Naoto moans Hibiki's name, unable to stop himself from bucking his hips onto Hibiki's hand. Hibiki had to stop himself from returning the favor and moaning. He's never seen Naoto so submissive, and it's turning him on to no end. Naoto's whimpers and whines was reaching a point where he just couldn't restrain himself much longer. 

"Fuck, Hibiki... Y-Youre so good... I-I need you fucking me, please..!" The brunette cried out as Hibiki prepped him, leaving the secretary to pull his fingers out. Naoto's gasping, but it was enough of a reprieve that the brunette had to take advantage of. As soon as he caught enough breath, he lifts his hips up as if presenting himself to Hibiki. It felt primal, animalistic even. But damn him if Naoto thought he was going to stop. Damn his pride to hell if he never found some relief. The words slipped out before Naoto could even stop them. "Your slut needs some punishment..."

The words carried power. It carried such power that it sparked something in Hibiki, his eyes sharpening as he suddenly inserts himself into Naoto’s waiting ass. “Nn...! You’re an obedient one, aren’t you...” he hums, bottoming out with a sigh. Naoto whines, eyes showing his satisfaction at the feeling of Hibiki's cock deep inside "Fuck, _yes!_ ” he manages to choke out, driving Hibiki to push in much deeper. Naoto keens again at the response, groaning. “Yes, Hibiki... I'm your slut, fuck me as you please..." At that, Hibiki’s breath starts becoming ragged as he starts thrusting, trying to meet Naoto’s demands.

With every movement of Hibiki's hips, Naoto's crying out in pleasure, clinging to the sheets. "A-Ahh..!! Fuck, right there...!!” He swore he would lose himself; Hibiki's cock felt perfect inside him, hitting all the right places at the right times. “Mmn.. fuck your slut, Hibiki--" he cuts off to moan loudly, unashamed in his voice. He wanted Hibiki to know just how good he felt. It was almost unbearable how close he was to hitting his prostate, but even without the added stimulation, he felt like he was ready to burst. 

Hibiki nearly chokes on his breath as he cuts off Naoto's moan with a kiss, still thrusting as deep and as hard as he could. It should be impossible how dirty Naoto's mouth could be, but in a situation like this, where he was in control? It only heightened the pleasure he felt. Naoto messily returns the kiss, groaning as he starts meeting Hibiki's thrusts with his own. It was then that Naoto's prostate was hit, and along with the weight of Hibiki's body rubbing against his own neglected cock made Naoto’s vision go white. When they split from the kiss for air, the brunette keened as Hibiki's thrusts didn't stop, not even for a moment. "H-Hibiki... punish this slut, please..."

The captain responds with nails digging in deep into Naoto’s shoulders as he goes at it harder, making sure Naoto stayed pinned down. Naoto’s cries were bordering on screams at this point, his body spasming each time Hibiki went deeper inside, unable to think of anything but the pleasure that wanted to short-circuit his brain. The friction against his own cock only led to more white hot pleasure, leaving the brunette unable to speak aside from Hibiki's name, and the very warning that followed. "H-Hibiki...!! I-I'm so close!!" he manages to say, nails threatening to rip the bed sheets apart. Hibiki gasps, and soon bites down on Naoto’s neck, only to let go soon after. “M-Me too...!!” he gasps, feeling himself failing to keep his orgasm in. 

Naoto smiles through the pleasure, knowing that he wasn't too far away from his prize. "Has y-your slut earned a reward..?" he hums, meeting Hibiki's thrusts a few more times. Hibiki doesn’t answer, instead opting to finish off with a kiss as he comes deep inside. Naoto returns the kiss, spilling his own seed onto his stomach soon after. As they melt through the remnants of orgasm, the kiss goes from frantic and lustful to slow and sweet. When they split, Naoto's smile was warm through swollen red lips. "I'll take that as a yes..." He replies, humming to himself. 

“Sorry, I... lost control in the moment.” Hibiki gives a weak, shaky smile while he pulls out, resting his head on Naoto’s chest. "No, it was perfect. I loved it...~" he runs his hands over Hibiki's back as a form of comfort. He earns a pleased him in return, so Naoto didn't bother to stop. They stayed like that a few more moments, before Hibiki spoke up once more. “Did I do all right? Be honest.” The fear of botching up something like sex was there, even if deep down he knew Naoto wouldn't really mind. 

"Wonderfully... Holy shit, it was so amazing... Did you enjoy yourself?" The brunette replies, genuine concern littered in caramel eyes. Hibiki's heart soared; there was the care he found himself loving. If he could care for anyone, even someone who was seemingly empty, then he found no need to lie about how he felt. That didn't mean he'd say it directly, however. “You could say that...~” he says as he nuzzles into Naoto’s neck, giving him small kisses on the jaw. He chuckled softly. Naoto forced his way into his heart, and made sure he had a place to stay inside it. Hibiki was glad they met; he'd be reminded every single time he saw Naoto's bright smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as you did."

"I think me making a mess out of myself proves I enjoyed it~" the brunette replies, smile lopsided. The cum all over his stomach was cooling, almost crusty at this point. His legs started to regain feeling, despite the occasional tremble of his muscles. The stimulation still ran through his system, especially with every shift of his legs. But Naoto didn't mind it, as his attention was fully on Hibiki. 

“You certainly proved yourself.” the black haired male surveys the damage underneath him. “How about we clean up soon?” The suggestion sounded wonderful to Naoto's ears; he was starting to feel sticky and impossibly sore. "Works for me... We need post sex cuddles too." The brunette replies, humming as he sits up on the bed. 

“We can kill two birds with one stone in the bath...”  
"True... Come on then, let's go."


End file.
